Ted Backman
|image=TedBackman.jpg |imagesize=109px |birth=N/A, Seattle |occupation=Art Director, Conceptual Artist, Illustrator, Animator }} Ted Backman is Art Director, Conceptual Artist, Illustrator, and Animator for Valve. He has been a freelance artist and animator in the Seattle area since the mid 2000's.http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,22337/ Prior to joining Valve in the summer of 1996, he studied painting at the University of Washington.http://www.valvesoftware.com/people.html He designed most of the Synth met in Half-Life 2.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar As most of the Valve employees, he also worked on Left 4 Dead.http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,22337/ On Valve's official website, his function his described that way: "Prior to joining Valve in the summer of 1996, Ted studied painting at the University of Washington. During his time at Valve, Ted has been responsible for designing and building many of the people, places and things that inhabit Black Mesa, City 17, and the outlying environments. A Seattle native, Ted finds drizzle comforting and insists Paynes grey is his favorite color."http://www.valvesoftware.com/people.html Backman said that one of his inspirations for the Half-Life creatures was H.R. Giger's Necronomicon paintings and its sexual innuendos. It is possible he was also influenced by Wayne Douglas Barlowe's paintings. He also gave his likeness to the Citizen Male 02, "Ted". Work for the Half-Life series ''Half-Life'' *The BarnacleHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar *The Black Mesa Research Facility *The Bullsquid *The Charger *The Fast Walker *The Flocking Floater *Gonarch *The Headcrab *The Houndeye *The Ichthyosaur *The Kingpin *The Leech *Mr. Friendly *Nihilanth * An unidentified creature originally designed for Quiver *Several weapons *The Zombie Gallery Bmrf no smoking.jpg Bmrf launch key room.jpg Bmrf tanks.jpg Bmrf secu check point.jpg Blast pit silo concept.jpg Bmrf cooling tank.jpg Bmrf cryo room.jpg Bmrf catwalk.jpg On a rail concept.jpg Zombie white bg.jpg Barnacle concept.jpg Bullsquid concept.jpg Charger concept.jpg Fast walker.jpg Flocking floater.jpg Gonarch concept.jpg Houndeye concept.jpg Icky concept.jpg Kingpin.jpg Kingpin2.jpg Mr friendly.jpg Friendly front.png Nihilanth concept.jpg Tripod hopper.jpg Unindentified alien.jpg ''Half-Life 2'' *The Advisor *The Alien Combine Soldier *The Alien Fauna *The Antlion King *The Combine Assassin *The Combine Dropship (replacing the early design by Dhabih Eng) *The Combine Guard *The Combine Guard Gun *The Combine Gunship *The Combine Super Soldier *The Combine Synth Elite Soldier *The Consul/Wallace Breen (with Dhabih Eng) *The new Headcrabs *The Hydra *"I.A. Latham" *The Overwatch Elite *The two first Overwatch Sniper versions *The Overwatch Soldier (outfit) *The Rebel/Citizen outfits (with Moby Francke) *The Sacktick *The Shield Scanner *The Stalker *The Stampeder *The Strider *The Tripod Hopper *The Wasteland Scanner *Several weapons *The new Zombies Gallery Male02.jpg|Citizen Male 02. Rebel skins.jpg Face5.png Sniper rtb.jpg I.A. Latham.jpg Combine Assassin con.jpg Fassassin head.png Alien Combine Soldier.jpg Alien combine soldier2.jpg Combine helmet miyazaki.jpg Overwatch Soldier camo.jpg Combine Synth Elite Soldier1.jpg Combine Synth Elite Soldier2.jpg Combine Synth Elite Soldier3.jpg Combine Synth Elite Soldier4.jpg Combine Synth Elite Soldier5.jpg Combine Synth Elite Soldier6.jpg Combine Synth Elite Soldier7.jpg Super soldier.jpg Stripped soldier concept.jpg Combine Soldier clouds fire.jpg Soldier01.jpg Soldier02.jpg Soldier03.jpg Soldier04.jpg Soldier05.jpg Soldier06.jpg Soldier07.jpg Soldier08.jpg Soldier09.jpg Soldier10.jpg Soldier11.jpg Soldier12.jpg Concept overwatch soldier logo early combine.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo brown ellipse.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo arrow.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo red blue ellipse.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo 20.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo triangles ellipse green.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo 35 green.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo orange ellipse.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo 5.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo red circle 17.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo triangles ellipse yellow.svg Concept overwatch soldier logo 35 yellow.svg Overwatch soldier bw.jpg Stalker duo.jpg Stalker blue.jpg Stalker concept.jpg Stalker bust.jpg Consul transformed.jpg Sacktick.jpg Gunship con2.jpg Gunship concept3.jpg Gunship concept2.jpg Gunship views concept.jpg Dropship yellow.jpg Dropship side.jpg Dropship nb.jpg Dropship blue.jpg Dropship brown.jpg Dropship con1.jpg Strider heads.jpg Strider early4.jpg Strider early2.jpg Strider early3.jpg Strider early1.jpg Strider early5.jpg Shield scanner modeling.jpg Shield scanner modeling2.jpg Synth Scanner.jpg Recon Synth.jpg Wasteland Scanner con.jpg Bullsquid body signed.png NewBullsquidSheet.jpg Antlion King.jpg Alien fauna0.jpg Alien fauna1.jpg Sewer fauna.jpg Stampeder.jpg Zombie sketch.jpg Zombie blobs.jpg Fast zombie rtb.jpg Fast headcrab.jpg Houndeye2.jpg Hydra concept.jpg Hydra sketch.jpg ''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *The Zombine ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *The Antlion Grub *The Hunter Gallery Hunter concept.jpg ''Half-Life 2: Episode Three'' Gallery Advisor Inthepixel.jpg|Concept art for Episode Three, showing an Advisor and Gordon Freeman (collaborative work by Ted Backman, Jeremy Bennett and Tristan Reidford). Trivia His name appears in Half-Life as an Easter egg on a Sector C locker and can be heard in announcements. Notes and references See also *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' External links * *Ted Backman of Valve Software - q & a Category:Conceptual Artists Category:Character models Category:Ted Backman designs